irc_rp_communityfandomcom-20200214-history
Marianne
Marianne is the winner of Redvivor: Hawaii. She is most memorable for snarking her way through the game, as well as being the only one on her team left in a challenge with a 5-1 disadvantage and whittling the other team down to 3 before she got out. She returned for Redvivor: All-Stars, ''and joined Stealth R Us 2.0 with Phill Shapperds, in addition to forming a winners alliance with Gia Marchetti and Mercy. She continued to fail at challenges, get zero votes, and vote accurately until the very end where she won an immunity, was voted against by Phill, and voted for Marisa to leave while Gia was eliminated. She then made it to the FTC, where she became first runner-up and lost by one vote. Bio Redvivor: Hawaii '''Name (Age):' Marianne Sveen (32) Tribe Designation: Kahu'lui '''and '''Honolunaris Current Residence: Oslo, Norway Occupation: Musician Personal Claim to Fame: Destroying Vikings on the daily. Keep it coming, Ericsson. (And being called a hipster. Just kidding.) Inspiration in Life: God... because I was also homeschooled as a child. Hobbies: Playing multitudes of instruments and making fun of people's appearances. But in a nice way, of course. Pet Peeves: Breast implants and Vikings. 3 Words to Describe You: Cantankerous, musically-inclined (is that one word?) and lively. SURVIVOR Contestant You Are Most Like: Kel Gleason? If I could, I'd totally sneak beef jerky onto the show. Reason for being on SURVIVOR: I've been to the US once, and it was the Deep South. I need some variation in my life. Plus, I want to lose weight. Why you think you'll "survive" SURVIVOR: I'm good at not eating. Why you think you will be the sole SURVIVOR: Because everyone else there will likely be a meathead recruit, and it takes an even meatier head to not easily beat those guys. Redvivor: All-Stars Name (Age): Marianne Sveen (33) Tribe Designation: Tim Burton '''and '''Ezekiel's Bitches Current Residence: Skyrim (formerly Oslo, Norway) Occupation: Musician Personal Claim to Fame: Winning zero challenges last time and still winning the game. Somehow. I guess people like females who attempt to be snarky, bitch about their home country, and wear yellow afro wigs. Inspiration in Life: Not really that many people? I find it quizzical to be "inspired" by someone. I do like my fiancee WhiterunGuard, though. He's a nice fellow. Hobbies: Cleansing the earth of Vikings, which is surprisingly easier to do in Skyrim than in Norway. Also, jamming out on my gigantic balalaika. Pet Peeves: Douches and still breast implants and Vikings. 3 Words to Describe You: Cantankerous, musically-inclined, and awfulatchallenges. Hey, if "twerking" can be recognized as a real word, then so can that. SURVIVOR Contestant You Are Most Like: Mike Borassi. Hell, I figured I'd be medically evacuated due to being extremely out of shape, like him. Plus, apparently people on the internet think he's sexy? I've been told I was sexy... once. And it was coincidentally on a day where I was wearing a shirt that provided some cleavage. Reason for being on SURVIVOR: I mean, I won once, but whatever, it's not like there's anything fun to do at home. Plus, I was Mary Sartain's alternate and had to cover for her once she mysteriously vanished. Why you think you'll "survive" SURVIVOR: I'm a fairly nonthreatening person. Why you think you will be the sole SURVIVOR: I probably won't, since those meatheads won't want a two-time winner. But it's worth a try. Coverage Redvivor: Hawaii Redvivor: All-Stars Trivia *She was played by Toadgamer80. *Both times Marianne played, she received three jury votes. Gallery Marianne.jpg|Marianne's alternate cast photo.